


Love & Pool Noodles

by sarahborg66



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lifeguard!Jo, M/M, Swimmer!Castiel, destiel au, lifeguard!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahborg66/pseuds/sarahborg66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School is out of session for the summer, and Castiel Novak is finally done with his freshman year of college at KU. Spending time there during Spring Break and whenever he could instead of returning to Olathe to have to endure his family made him realize how much better the city pool was compared to his home town's and conveniently located compared to the campus. Despite being a big swimmer, only his longtime friend Jo works there. When a beautiful, classic Chevrolet starts to appear in the parking lot every day and a new lifeguard named Dean starts working there in the summer, Castiel's summer planned of reading and lulling it out in his remedial job will soon change..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Pool Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first independent writing in a long time, and I'm actually surprised that I finished writing this chapter in such a short time. I used to write other stories way back when, and a while ago I started co-writing as well. I saw a post that I will put in the end notes that I saw Lifeguard AU's and it sparked this idea for me. I'll try my best to keep at this, but I would really love any feedback!

“Castiel, hurry up!” Anna groaned, slowly walking away from the car.

 

He looked up to see her arching over, a bright pink towel slung over her shoulder with big sunglasses on. She never bothered with other clothes to change into after they went, which annoyed Castiel with the fact she’d probably end up screwing up his back seat with water damage. “Just wait at the door.”

 

She huffed at him, walking into the entrance of the pool, flip flops flopping around more dramatic than necessary.

 

It was finally summer again, which meant no classes and more time to work at his remedial job in Olathe while probably having to stay at his old house with his parents and Anna. She was the youngest of him, and his siblings, him being the second youngest. His older two brothers, Michael and Lucifer (a great name choice in a state like Kansas in a time like this, so instead he either goes by Luci or even Luke once he started college), were already gone and away from college and home. Gabriel, the middle child, was in his final year of college come August. Castiel was entering his Sophomore. Since they were all young and even Michael was in elementary school and Anna was yet to enter the picture, the public pool was a staple of their summers.

Castiel pulled out his drawstring bag and keys on his lanyard from his car, closing the door and locking it. His car sucked, he thought. It was dingy, dark blue, and in bad condition. There was a car that caught his eye the day it showed up. It was a Chevrolet, and a classic one at that, but besides the fact that it was black, it was all he knew about it. It made him feel even worse about the condition of his, but it still ran and still took gas so he was going to have to live with it.

He walked into the humid entrance of the pool, where Anna was talking to the guy at the counter in a flirtatious manner. Castiel rolled his eyes and handed him their membership cards, to the Lawrence City Pool. It wasn’t the best, but it beat the one in Olathe and the one over at Free State High School that for whatever reason counted as a city pool as well.

They went through the rest of the entrance and back into the sun where the pools were at. To the right were lockers against the wall, with a long pool meant for laps and diving. It was Castiel’s preferred area. To the left was concessions where teenagers who didn’t give half a shit worked, the area for little kids and a water playground basically. Farther down beyond all of the tables and all of the sun loungers was where Anna still loved to go, with the two giant slides, a whirlpool, and lazy river. Despite her going to be a Junior in high school, she loved the slides.

“At the car by closing, okay?” Castiel told her, but Anna was already off at the sight of her friend. He went to the lockers to put his bag in his, pulling off his shirt.

Still more fit than most of the people who visited the pool, he looked down at his stomach self-consciously. Once in a rare while someone would ask if he was looking, just to turn them down, a big fact being they were all girls including some still in high school. He shrugged the thoughts off the best he could before starting to apply sunscreen.

“Hey, hot stuff!” He heard, turning around to see Jo in her red one piece with sunglasses perched on her head. She was just about to go on duty.

“Hello, Jo.” He handed her the bottle of sunscreen after putting some into his hand. “Care to help a guy out?”

“Only ‘cause your back is as toned as it is,” She laughed, starting to put sunscreen on his back. “You’re in late today, is Anna getting that hard to bring in?”

“I think she has an eye for the man at the front desk,” Castiel sighed, looking down at the concrete. “She insisted on getting here by six today, so she must get to talk to him enough for sure since she has been insisting that for some time.”

“Six? Every day?” Jo stopped, looking over his arm.

“Yes, I believe so.”

“Huh,” She went back to applying the sunscreen. “I don’t think Ryan goes on or off around six, but I know who does.”

“Who does then?” He asked, getting his sunscreen handed back to him.

“He’s new, his name’s Dean. I don’t think you’ve seen him since he’s been working over where Anna usually goes, coincidentally.” She went around to face Castiel, leaning against the lockers. “I know he really hates it over there, God forbid he had to work with me in the smaller kid section. I think he’s going to try and swap to diving and laps, lucky you.”

Castiel kicked off his flip flops, putting them in his locker with his sunscreen. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” She got barely closer, raising her eyebrows. “I think he swings both ways,” She sang, poking his arm.

“Don’t go assuming things, Jo. That’s impolite.”

“I’m not!” She scoffed, hitting his arm lightly. “I saw him flirting with a delivery guy in the breakroom before getting hit by his little brother who works in concessions. Then he flirted with me! Not as hard as he did with the guy, which was a little harsh, but still!”

Castiel nodded, thinking about his sister trying to flirt with this mysterious Dean. “Now to just keep Anna away from him I’d assume.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on her.” Jo laughed, “When’re you gonna be reading? I’ll come by if it’s convenient.”

“An hour or some time later than that, I probably won’t stay too long,” Castiel glanced over to the full pool, which included the long diving lines at the base of the ladders as well. If anything he’ll wait in the library while she flirts it up if that was what she was planning on doing. The pool closed early on Fridays, at about 7:30 to 8 depending on what the crowd was like, which seemed bad for business. They opened up early and stayed open longer on Saturdays, which seemed to work just as well.

“Hey, Dean goes on break at 6:45, maybe you could talk to him,” She nudges Castiel, getting a laugh out of him. “Come on! You haven’t been with someone serious in forever!”

He scoffed, closing his locker after setting everything in it. “So that means I’m supposed to talk to a random stranger who’ll be able to look at me shirtless first thing?”

“If that’s what it takes, yes! I gotta get to my shift, I’ll see you later!”

Castiel walks off towards the pool, looking over to the lifeguard station to see none other than Anna’s shock of red hair with her friend leaning on the edge of the pool to talk to the lifeguard who’s leaning down, facing away. He rolls his eyes, walking down farther to the empty lane still left. Never one for goggles, Castiel jumps right in to start his first lap. Just a simple freestyle to start, continuing for a good amount of laps before stopping to catch his breath. He sets his head on his arms, checking over to find Anna still with the lifeguard, only sitting up on the edge. He continues doing laps only with a different stroke until a hand hits his head at the end of the pool making him nearly choke up a lung-full of water.

He brings his head up, coughing up water, to see Anna crouched over with her friend...Stephanie, he thinks...a few steps behind her. “Was it required to fill my lungs with water in order to get my attention?!”

“Since you didn’t notice me the last two laps, yeah.” She rolled her eyes, staying in her position. “Where’s your locker, I want money for food.”

“We haven’t been here for even an hour, why didn’t you eat before we got here?” Castiel perched his arm on the edge of the pool, unzipping the pocket on his swim trunks to retrieve a few dollars.

“It’s a rule simple enough for you to know that you have to wait an hour before swimming, Cassie.” She said, taking the soaking money from his hand.

“Oh, that’s what you call it? It looked like flirting whenever I looked up,” He teased, gesturing to the lifeguard station. In return Anna shoved the shoulder holding him up.

“So what? He’s cute! Really toned, too.” She claimed, her friend behind her nodding in agreement.

Castiel sighed, ignoring the slight burn on his elbow from the possible scrapes she caused. “Whatever. Just leave him alone, that’s not exactly legal.”

She rolled her eyes, standing up. “It’s just harmless teasing, jeez!”

In the speed she came, she left with her friend and headed off to the concessions. In a spark of thought he remembered Jo say that Dean’s brother worked there. Why am I fixating on this Dean character? He thought, shaking it out of his head to continue swimming.

About half an hour of laps later, Castiel decides to resign for now. He got out of the lane, going back to his locker to retrieve his sunglasses, book, and flip flops. The floor especially over by concessions was undesirable to walk on.

He shakes his head vigorously to get rid of any excess water, running his free hand in it. He got in line behind a mother with a small child, checking ahead on the board to see he needed two dollars, a water for him and possibly Jo if she was able to get off, or at least to give her later.

In no time, the mom walks out of the way with the small boy and his ice cream to reveal a thin, shaggy haired, kid who had to crouch down in order to be able to talk clearly. He had a nametag on with ‘Sam’ scrawled across it. “What can I get’cha?”

“Two waters, please.” Castiel said, putting two dollars on the counter between him and the inner workings of the concessions. In a matter of seconds, two bottles of water were handed to him. “Thank you.”

“Any time!” He smiled, saying it in an upbeat tone despite the horrible job.

Castiel returned a small one back before heading over to where Jo sat above many screaming toddlers. “I’m sensing not available for a break right now?”

Jo took the water gladly, a reluctantly sad smile. “Sorry, maybe in twenty?”

He turned to look at the clock perched on the wall on the outside of the back of the entry building. Twenty ‘til eight. “The pool closes in twenty.”

“Sorry?” She smiled sheepishly. “We’ll have to hang out on Monday if not tomorrow.

Castiel went back over to the area of loungers, reading the book he threw into his bag which happened to be one of his research books from last semester on accident, of course. He sighed, setting the book between his side and the arm of the lounger. With only twenty minutes before Anna would hopefully be done, he decided to close his eyes and just rest.

-

“Hey, dude?”

“You awake?”

“C’mon, man, pool’s closing!”

“Jo, this dude’s not waking up.”

“What?”

“This guy on the lounger,”

“Oh, I got ‘em.”

 

Water. All over Castiel. Not just pool water or anything he’d be okay with, but ice cold water poured all over him. He sits up in a hurry, pushing his sunglasses and bangs back to find Jo with a smug smile on her face. “The hell-”

“Wake up, sleepy head! Or did you not want to celebrate being able to hang?” Jo said, shaking his shoulder.

“I have half a mind to kill you on the spot.” Castiel said,checking to see if his book had received any water damage, which luckily it was only minimal besides the spine. He looked around to see who was trying to wake him up, seeing the back of the white tank’d lifeguard already on his way.  “I just hope you’re not needing a ride home, or else I’d ditch you on the side of the road somewhere.”

“Nah, I can get Dean to take me home. His car isn’t mangled and beat up like yours, at least.” She said, raising her eyebrows, gesturing over to the side. Castiel looked over to see the boy who was at concessions earlier talking to one of the lifeguards.

“I’m guessing that’s his little brother then,” He said, looking at the height difference of a few inches between the two, the younger Sam a few inches shorter than the older.

“Yep! He’s a year ahead of Anna I think.” Jo mentioned, grabbing Castiel’s arm to pull him out of the chair. “You should meet them, they’re really nice.”

He groaned, looking over to see Anna and her friend by the lockers. She’s probably needing a ride, which is just great for Castiel. “Can I get my stuff first?”

Jo made a sound before pushing him off into the direction of the lockers. “Fine! Just hurry up!”

She ran off in the direction towards the two while Castiel headed off to his locker. While doing the combination and opening the locker he noticed no sign of Anna. She might be outside already or, if he was lucky, she had a way home that didn’t involve ruining his back seat. Putting his shirt on showed he was still wet when darker blue patches showed up, so maybe it wasn’t exactly a long rest. But then he remembered how Jo dumped a whole bottle’s worth of water on him no more than two minutes ago. From his bag he retrieved the towel he had, putting it around his shoulders and replacing it with the book in his bag. He slung his bag over his shoulders, shoes on as well, seeing Jo already leaving with the two.

Castiel scoffed, stopping so there wouldn’t be the creeper distance between them, pulling out of his phone (as crappy as his car in comparison, and old one with a slide out keyboard) to see that Jo had already sent him a text,

Jo: Sam’s making us head back already so he can study for his summer nerd courses, see you tomorrow?

He went ahead and sent a message back, saying he’d see her tomorrow sometime after lunch. Just before he was about to send it, he heard the sound.

The sound of a classic engine that was in pristine condition. The sound of the engine starting up and heading out of the pool’s parking lot. There was only one car in the parking lot that could make a sound that resonated through the parking lot like that; a classic Chevrolet that had been in the parking lot for the past few weeks. And it seemed to belong to the mysterious Dean of course.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AU Post/Inspiration:  
> http://spocko.co.vu/post/79797817520/okay-but-instead-of-coffee-shop-aus


End file.
